1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club that is used to increase the distance through which a golf ball is impelled by increasing the swinging speed of the golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf utilizes clubs that are swung to contact a ball to provide the necessary energy to impel the ball down the fairway. Various types of clubs are used depending on the type of trajectory and distance desired. Many individuals are not able to reach their potential speed in swinging the club because of lack of strength or disability. Some required additional conditioning to achieve this potential.
In the past, many have tried unsuccessfully to solve this problem by (1) inventing clubs which generate an impelling force at the time of contact with the ball, none of which allow the golfer to improve his game; or (2) attempting to improve on the methods of swinging the club, without focusing on the speed of swinging the club.
An example for the first case would be U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,594 which discloses a golf club for impelling golf balls without swinging. The club uses expanding gas generated by an exploding charge to move a piston having an attached strike plate against a golf ball, impelling the ball down the fairway toward the green. The club obviously does not train golfers to swing a normal club.
An example for the second case would be U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,919 which discloses a golf swing training device actuated by the downswing of the golfer and comprising an arm angle detector which informs the golfer of the angle by transmitting a signal to the golfer's knee, waist and/or ankle. This invention and many others lack clear methodology to increase swing speed, which is the most effective parameter while attempting to maximize the distance traveled by the golf ball.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies and provides effective training for golfers to improve their games.